<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Love by lemonlush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340345">Puppy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush'>lemonlush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been her best friend for five years, ever since he moved in next door when they were eight. Now…As everyone else is growing up around them, she just wants him to make a move. She just wished she hadn’t blurted it out like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe, but I sure do love playing with them. The rest is mine.</p><hr/><p>"You know, I'm really proud of myself for getting that 80 on our math test," Kagome mused into the phone she had cradled between her shoulder and ear as she carefully examined her cuticles. She placed her hand down on her English folder, spreading her fingers wide and grabbing the loosened cap of the red nail polish.</p><p><em>"Me too," </em>Inuyasha nodded on the other side of the phone, the soft thrumming of guitar strings carrying through the landline. He had recently found his grandfather's guitar, and had - for some reason - decided that he <em>had</em> to learn how to play it.</p><p>Listening to him try was a harrowing experience for anyone.</p><p>Especially her.</p><p>His best friend of five years - since they were eight, and he moved into the house next door. Yeah, it was ten miles away...But...Rural Montana means that your closest neighbor is ten miles away sometimes.</p><p>"You were really helpful, you know," she praised, passing the tip of the brush over the center of her thumb.</p><p><em>"I know. Ya think ya coulda gotten an 80 without me?"</em> he smirked, still strumming the strings on his guitar.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>
  <em>"What! I couldn'ta written that English paper without ya!"</em>
</p><p>"No...You couldn't have," she relaxed, moving on to her index finger. "You know...I heard that Jason got a 40…"</p><p><em>"Uh-huh,"</em> Inuyasha nodded, and she knew that he was starting to zone out on her.</p><p>"It's probably because he's spending all of his time making out with Lizzie in the library," she commented, continuing on to her middle finger. "Can you believe they're dating?"</p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh."</em>
</p><p>"And Aaron is dating Katie now…"</p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh."</em>
</p><p>"And Kevin is with Tess…"</p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh."</em>
</p><p>Yup. He wasn't paying any attention to her. At all.</p><p>"I swear, it's like everyone is pairing up like animals on the arc."</p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh."</em>
</p><p>"You ever wish you were getting paired up?"</p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh…"</em>
</p><p>She knew that he was just saying that because he wasn't paying attention...but...it still made her heart beat a little faster in her chest. You see…</p><p>Inuyasha wasn't just the boy next door. He wasn't just her best friend of five years. He was also the only guy she had <em>ever</em> felt anything for...And she would be lying if she said that she hadn't practiced writing Kagome Takahashi a few hundred times on random pieces of paper before.</p><p>All of which were promptly burned or destroyed, of course. He couldn't know. If he knew...Well...She didn't want to know what would happen if he knew she liked him. She was too chicken shit to say anything, and too scared to lose him as her friend. Besides - he hadn't really shown any interest in her as anything more than a friend before.</p><p>Except for…</p><p>Well…</p><p>She had thought...maybe once...that he might like her too. When he asked her to dance when their families had gotten together for dinner once. But...that was forever ago, and he had never really done anything since.</p><p>"Really? With who?"</p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh."</em>
</p><p>"No...really! Who do you want to date, Yash?" she pressed, trying to ignore the racing of her heart.</p><p><em>"Wait...W-what?!" </em>he stuttered, and she could almost see him dropping the guitar in his lap. <em>"I-I...I ain't said nothing 'bout dating no one!"</em></p><p>"Yes you did," she tormented, grinning evilly as she moved onto her final nail. She held it up and shook it when she was done, trying to get it to dry faster.</p><p>
  <em>"No I didn't!"</em>
</p><p>"Yes you did," she sang because apparently, tonight was the night she wanted to wrestle sensitive information out of him. If she were smart, she would have waited until he was human...And yet...Here she was.</p><p>
  <em>"When!"</em>
</p><p>"About a minute ago when I asked you if you wished you were getting paired up with someone. So...Who is it?" She prodded, listening to him sputter on the other end of the phone.</p><p>
  <em>"N-no one!"</em>
</p><p>"Liar! Is it Sango? Oh...Tell me it's Sango!"</p><p>
  <em>"Sango?! Ew! No! She's like my sister!"</em>
</p><p>"Emily? Mary? Rin?"</p><p><em>"Would ya stop Kagome? No, absolutely not, and </em>hell<em> no!"</em></p><p>"Really? Emily only gets a no? Does that mean you <em>do</em> like her?"</p><p>Her heart ached a little at the thought, but...she also <em>did</em> really want to know who it was. If there was someone. But there <em>had</em> to be someone...How could he not? He was a thirteen-year-old boy!</p><p><em>"I don't like any of them Kagome...Now can ya let it go?"</em> he barked, and his tone left her feeling a little hurt. He never raised his voice like that with her...And...Yes. She knew that she was pressing his buttons a <em>little</em>...but that brashness...It hurt.</p><p>"Ok...I'll drop it...Sorry…" she mumbled, trying to ignore the slight sting in her eyes as she tightened the lid on her bottle of nail polish.</p><p><em>"Thanks...I just…"</em> he sighed on the other side of the phone, and she wished she could see his face. Know what was going on inside his head. <em>"I don't like any of them, ok? But...I promise you'll be the first to know when I do like someone, alright?"</em></p><p>"Yeah...Ok…" she acknowledged, swallowing hard.</p><p><em>"H-Hey! Wanna hear </em>Stairway to Heaven? <em>I'm getting better at it!"</em></p><p>No, he wasn't.</p><p>"Sure, Yash," she smiled, blowing on her nails. By the time he was done, they were bound to be dry.</p><p>And by the time he was done, she swore her ears were bleeding.</p><p>
  <em>"What do ya think?"</em>
</p><p>"Is that cat ok?"</p><p>
  <em>"Cat?"</em>
</p><p>"The one being tortured in your room."</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! I thought you were supposed ta be ma best friend!"</em>
</p><p>"I <em>am</em> your best friend...that's why I'm telling you that you suck still."</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah? Well...Well...I may suck but at least my chest is supposed to be flat, Frannie!"</em>
</p><p>She yelped in indignation and held an arm across her chest. He <em>knew</em> she was sensitive about not having boobs yet! That ass! She hated that she wore a training bra instead of a real one like Sango...Hated that she couldn't borrow any of her cute shirts or vise versa because they just wouldn't fit right…</p><p>She had told him that in <em>confidence!</em></p><p>"Yeah? Well, at least <em>my voice</em> doesn't crack every other word!"</p><p><em>"N-no it doesn't! My voice is f-IN-e," </em>he snapped, his voice, cracking in the middle of his rebuttal, and they both said nothing for a second before she heard one giggle pass his lips on the other side of the phone. That was all it took before they were both laughing their asses off, and she fell back into her pillows, wishing that he was here with her.</p><p>"F-IN-e, huh?" she teased.</p><p><em>"Yup," </em>he chuckled. <em>"Fine. I'm a man now Kags...Don't ya know that?"</em></p><p>"Uh-huh," she smirked, and she could almost see him rolling his eyes as he yawned on the other end of the phone. It was getting late...She hadn't realized how tired she was until he had yawned, and now she felt one crawling up the back of her throat too. But she didn't <em>want</em> to go to sleep! The night was the only time she was really alone and could talk to him without an annoying little brother hanging around, or a certain suddenly protective father trying to keep a close eye on her...</p><p>
  <em>"Damn...It's late...When are ya ever gonna go to bed at a normal time Kags?"</em>
</p><p>"I dunno...When are you gonna kiss me Yash?"</p><p>They may have been tired before...but they were both awake now.</p><p>
  <em>"W-what?"</em>
</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!</p><p>
  <em>"Did you...Just…"</em>
</p><p>"OkbyenightYash!"</p><p>She slammed the phone back onto the cradle and then tossed the whole unit to the foot of her bed, almost as if she were afraid it was going to bite her.</p><p>The phone fell off of the receiver and after a minute of just staring at it, her heart racing in her throat, she could hear the angry beeping of the landline yelling at her to put it back.</p><p>She couldn't do it.</p><p>What if he called back? What if he wanted her to explain herself? What had she even been <em>thinking?</em></p><p>Oh.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p><em>She hadn't been</em>.</p><p>Pure exhaustion had driven her mad, and now...She had asked her best friend when he was going to kiss her. She had totally ruined their friendship. She just <em>knew</em> it, and she <em>hated</em> it!</p><p>She stared at her phone for a few more minutes before she nervously scooped it back up and placed it back on her nightstand, keeping the receiver off of the hook.</p><p>She didn't trust it.</p><p>Inuyasha was a persistent guy.</p><p>Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if he biked all ten miles right now to talk to her when he couldn't reach her by phone!</p><p>Oh…</p><p>
  <em>Oh no…</em>
</p><p>She slammed the phone back onto the receiver and almost prayed that it would ring. That would mean that he wasn't coming over here at least!</p><p>But...what if she was just…</p><p>Overreacting?</p><p>He might not be doing anything?</p><p>Kagome rubbed her palms into her eyes and moaned falling back into her pillows. She wasn't going to sleep at all now. She just knew it.</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha stared down at his phone, blinking in shock. He hadn't…</p><p>There was no way…</p><p>Right?</p><p>Kagome hadn't just asked him when he was going to kiss her, right?</p><p>Because...that...that would be crazy, right? Crazy, and stupid, and idiotic, and, and, and…</p><p>
  <em>Amazing.</em>
</p><p>Everything he could hope for because he <em>really</em> wanted to. He had never wanted anything so much in his entire <em>life</em> before than to kiss her. He was just too chicken shit to do it. What if she didn't like him that way? What if she only saw him as a friend? What if he did and he ruined what they had?</p><p>Far as he was concerned? It weren't worth the risk.</p><p>But…</p><p>If she wanted to kiss him too…</p><p>Damn. Maybe he was wrong about everything. Maybe...maybe he <em>should </em>make a move.</p><p>His throat went dry at the thought as nerves clutched his gut and squeezed. What if he fucked it up and she laughed at him? He'd never be able to show his face at school again! What if it was bad and she never wanted to see him again? What if it was weird?</p><p>He fell back onto his bed with a groan, his grandfather's guitar falling across his chest. He absently strummed his fingers across the strings, listening to the sounds the vibrations made.</p><p>Was it bad to consider making a move?</p><p>It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it before. He almost had once before he had chickened out at the last second. They were huddled together around her family's fire pit, waiting for everyone else to come outside. She had asked him to share her blanket instead of sharing it with her dad, and he had jumped at the chance.</p><p>He could still feel her taking his hand in hers...their fingers intertwining...His heart began to race in his throat as she looked up at him through the fringe of her long, thick, black lashes. The cutest little blush had spread across her cheeks, and when he looked down to her lips, he swore that she had tilted her head up just a little in a silent invitation…</p><p>The moment was perfect. Everything was perfect.</p><p>And then her brother had run outside with a bag of marshmallows and a loudmouth, and the moment had been ruined. He had been a bit sour the rest of the night...but he couldn't blame Souta. He had had ample opportunity to make a move, and what did he do?</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He groaned and strummed his thumb across the strings again, trying to refocus on the here and now and ignore the past.</p><p>She wanted him to kiss her.</p><p>Ok. Well.</p><p>He...He wanted to kiss her too. Even if he was scared shitless...even though he had a thousand thoughts swirling around his head telling him no...Telling him don't do this…</p><p>He wanted to do it. He refused to believe that if it was bad, Kagome would laugh at him. How would she even know what good or bad was? It's not like <em>she </em>had kissed anyone before either. She was just as new at this as him. That was comforting.</p><p>And...It was <em>Kagome</em>.</p><p>If it was bad...she'd probably want to do it again and again until they got it right.</p><p>And…</p><p>What if he was freaking out over nothing?</p><p>What if it was <em>good</em>? What if she wanted him to do it again because <em>she liked it</em>?</p><p>He smiled at that thought. He liked the idea that she would like it. Liked the idea that she would want to do it again and again and again...And then he could ask her out on a date...And then he could ask her to be his girlfriend…</p><p>He couldn't help but start daydreaming about it. What would it be like to have <em>Kagome</em> as his girlfriend? Things wouldn't change...He really hoped they wouldn't at least. They were already so close...it would be like...like…</p><p>Having a best friend you could kiss. And hug. And hold hands with. Even though they already did some of that stuff. It wouldn't be as friends though. And that was a nice thought.</p><p>He sighed, his happy smile widening.</p><p>He couldn't help but wonder...What would kissing her be like?</p><p>Would her lips be soft? He bet they would be soft. They looked soft. And what would they taste like? Would he even taste anything? And what was the best way to kiss a girl? How...How did you do it?</p><p>He suddenly felt panic settle into his chest.</p><p>He didn't know how to kiss a girl! The movies made it look so easy, but...what did you <em>do?</em> Did you just...press your lips together and move them? And what about "french kissing"? Was he supposed to do that? What if he <em>did</em> do that and she hated that?</p><p>His thumb started to nervously strum the guitar faster than before as he felt his anxiety return, and he began to spiral again. Who could he even <em>ask</em>? It wasn't like Miroku or Kouga had ever kissed a girl! Not that he knew of at least!</p><p>He guessed he could talk to one of the other guys who <em>did</em> have girlfriends...but...he didn't exactly get along with them on account of...well…</p><p>He sighed and threw his arm over his eyes.</p><p>He had no one.</p><p>He couldn't ask anyone other than his dad, or…</p><p>Aw hell…</p><p>He was screwed.</p><p>His dad and Sesshomaru were his only choices. And they <em>both</em> made him want to puke.</p><p>So...well...Shit…</p><p>Who was it gonna be?</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha chewed on the side of his pencil as he laid in bed, watching his door. He had opened his science book under the pretense of doing homework, but he couldn't focus on that. He was on the hunt. Lying in wait for his brother to appear. The second he walked past his room, he was gonna drag Sesshomaru in and ask him for his help with science…</p><p>...And then he was going to change the conversation over to <em>biology</em>.</p><p>His brother was going to laugh at him. He could already feel it. And he was <em>dreading</em> it. But...at least when he talked to Sesshomaru, he wasn't going to be picturing him kissing <em>his mom</em>. He'd rather talk to him than his dad about this <em>any</em> day.</p><p>So now he waited. Watching the door, chewing on his pencil.</p><p>He waited until he finally heard the stairs creak, and the rapid sound of thumping on the wood. He could feel his heart jump into his throat as his brother strode past his room door, and he took his chance.</p><p>It was now or never.</p><p>"Hey, SesshoMAru?"</p><p>His fucking voice craked! PERFECT! This was great. Just great! At least he had his brother's attention...but given the giant shit-eating grin on his face, he wasn't sure he wanted it.</p><p>He should abort now.</p><p>Abort and say forget it.</p><p>"Yeah, InuYAsha?" he mocked, and Inuyasha buried his face in his science book.</p><p>It weren't his fault his voice was cracking!</p><p>It weren't like he <em>wanted</em> his voice to crack!</p><p>"Nothin'," he mumbled, his voice coming out as a weak, muffled plea for him to leave him alone. He was already nervous out of his mind. He knew he was gonna get teased for this. He couldn't add teasing about his voice cracking onta it too.</p><p>"Ain't nothing or you wouldn't be smelling so damn nervous," his brother countered, leaning in his doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Just...wanted some help with science homework."</p><p>"You? Help with science?"</p><p>Yeah...maybe he should have thought that one through a bit better. It was one of his best subjects.</p><p>"Just...I...Nevermind."</p><p>His brother rolled his eyes and moved further into the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Ain't leaving. Not with you smelling like that. Nervous and lying...Ya need ta work on your poker face, Inuyasha."</p><p>"Well how am I supposed to hide what I'm feeling!" he whined, pushing himself to sit up on his bed, crossing his legs.</p><p>"When it's a lie, you need to bend it <em>just</em> enough to make it pass as the truth."</p><p>"But it is true! I need help with science!"</p><p>"But it ain't homework, is it?"</p><p>Inuyasha felt his cheeks turn bright red at his brother's knowing look and he wanted to die. Death had to be better than this...But...He didn't think there was any going back now.</p><p>"How do you...kiss a girl," he mumbled, looking down into his lap as he nervously twisted the pencil between his fingers. He couldn't look at his brother and ask. He was too scared to see his reaction now.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Sesshomaru sounded surprised, and he risked glancing up at him. His brother's eyebrows here raised, and his eyes were slightly wide...and he felt his heart jump into his throat when he watched him lock the door.</p><p>"What was that for!" Inuyasha demanded, and Sesshomaru shushed him, raising and lowering his hands in front of his chest to signal to keep it down as he turned his head towards the door.</p><p>"Don't want Ma coming in here right now, do ya?"</p><p>"N-no," he blushed, looking back down at his lap. When his brother deemed it was safe, he went over to his radio and pressed the power button, turning up the volume a little louder than normal. Country music blared through his small room as Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his bed, nervously clasping his hands in his lap.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Now <em>Sesshomaru </em>was nervous.</p><p>"Why do you want to know how to kiss a girl?" Sesshomaru asked slowly, and Inuyasha felt his ears lower while his face felt like it was about to burn off.</p><p>"T-there's...SomeONE I l-like. A-and I th-thINk she wants m-mE to kiss her," he explained, his voice cracking and stuttering from nerves and puberty alike.</p><p>Kill him. Someone, somewhere...Please. End his misery.</p><p>"And you wanna kiss her too?" Sesshomaru pressed, and Inuyasha jerkily nodded his head in response.</p><p>"Is it Kagome?"</p><p>He didn't know <em>how</em>, but his cheeks got even redder. He felt like he was about to explode.</p><p>"I figured as much," Sesshomaru smirked, and Inuyasha glanced back up at him in surprise. "Oh don't look at me like that," Sesshomaru laughed. "It's not exactly hard to figure out, Inuyasha. You two are inseparable. It's only natural."</p><p>"It couLDa been someONE else!"</p><p>"Yeah, it could have...that's why I asked. Don't get your boxers twisted into a bunch Mickey Mouse."</p><p>Inuyasha groaned and fell backward onto his bed. This had to be what Hell felt like.</p><p>"Hey, do you want my help or not?" Sesshomaru prodded, poking his thigh and Inuyasha twitched, trying to get away from him.</p><p>"It's not like I have anyone else I can ask!"</p><p>"Gee, thanks Yash…Here I thought that you wanted <em>my</em> help..."</p><p>"I do! You go through women like M&amp;Ms! You've kissed a bunch of them before! Means you've gotta be good, right?"</p><p>"My ego is only slightly less bruised," Sesshomaru teased dryly. "Ok...Fine. Let's talk kissing. It's not just what you do physically. If you wanna do it right, you need to wait for the right moment, or you need to <em>make</em> it the right moment."</p><p>"Make it the...How the hell do ya do <em>that?</em>"</p><p>"With your words, Dumbass. You need to verbally woo her a little first. Set the mood. How were you planning on doing it?"</p><p>Oh hell...he needed a plan?!</p><p>"You had no plan, huh?"</p><p>"N-no! I...I was gonna do it when we biked home from school!"</p><p>"Awfully long ride."</p><p>"So lots of chances."</p><p>"Yeah, for you to back out. And you'll be on a bike. What...You're just gonna reach out and grab it and pull her to ya? Stop and say 'hey look at that ranch!'? You can do better. What else could ya do," Sesshomaru pondered, falling back onto his bed. He cushioned his head on his arms as he stared at the ceiling, going "Hmm" every thirty seconds or so, and Inuyasha wanted to punch him because he was starting to grate on his nerves.</p><p>"Did you get any better at that guitar?"</p><p>"What do you mean by better…"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Sesshomaru was just <em>loving</em> this, wasn't he?</p><p>"No," Inuyasha sighed. "Why?"</p><p>"Why? Girls love a guy who can play the guitar," he explained, rolling his eyes as he sat back up. He leaned forward to grab the guitar leaning against his desk and handed it to him. "Get better and play something a girl would like."</p><p>"I don't know what a girl would like!"</p><p>"Fine - play something <em>Kagome</em> would like."</p><p>"I don't know that either!"</p><p>"...You're useless."</p><p>"Hey!" Inuyasha replied indignantly. "I am not!"</p><p>"Well, you don't know what Kagome would like…"</p><p>"It's not like she ever tells me 'hey this song is romantic,' ya know!"</p><p>Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his chin.</p><p>"Ok...Fine. Forget what she would like. Let's see what sheet music Grampa even <em>had</em>. <em>We</em> don't need to tailor it to her anyway. It's about making a statement. Where is the music?"</p><p>"Bottom drawer," Inuyasha mumbled, pointing towards his desk, and Sesshomaru stood to retrieve them. He watched as his brother pulled the papers out and began to thumb through the titles, mumbling "maybe"s and "no"s to himself the whole time.</p><p>Until he found one.</p><p>"This," Sesshomaru decided, proudly pulling the sheet music out of the stack. He handed it to Inuyasha as he threw the rest down onto his desk with a satisfied flourish. Inuyasha glanced from the papers thrust in front of his face back up to his brother. He looked confident...And that made Inuyasha feel a little reassured.</p><p>"Really?" he pressed, taking the music from his brother, and glancing down at the title. "<em>Ew</em>, really?"</p><p>"Yes. Really. It should be easy for you to learn, and girls like mushy stuff like this. Learn it, and when you're sure you can do it...We will talk about delivery."</p><p>Oh. Great. Homework. Just what he wanted. He'd wanted to know how to kiss her. Like...what you actually <em>did</em>. With your lips and your hands. This wasn't that. This was...making things worse. He was freaking out that it had to be this great big <em>thing</em>. Why couldn't it be simple and easy?</p><p>Why couldn't he just…</p><p>
  <em>Kiss her?</em>
</p><p>"But...How do you <em>actually</em> kiss a girl, Sessh? Why do I need to do all of this crap too?"</p><p>Sesshomaru smacked him upside the head, making him yelp in surprise.</p><p>"You're doing it for <em>her</em>. If you want her to be your girlfriend, she's going to always remember how your first kiss went. She's gonna talk about it. Give her something to talk about. Give her a story. She's worth it, ain't she?"</p><p>Yeah. She was.</p><p>Kagome was…</p><p>
  <em>Everything.</em>
</p><p>If he really thought she would like it…</p><p>He'd do it.</p><p>"As for <em>how</em> you actually kiss her…Just...lean forward. Most of the way. Then tilt your head to the side, and kiss her. Don't aim for both of her lips at the same time. I always go for the bottom one. I like to nibble on it a little...But you aren't there yet!" he reassured when he saw Inuyasha's panicked expression. "You need to just start out with the basics. When ya get comfortable, you can shove your tongue down her throat."</p><p>Inuyasha's mouth dropped a little to gape at him like a fish, and Sesshomaru ran his hands down his face.</p><p>"Forget it...Just...when you go to kiss her this time, smooth her hair behind her ear, and then cup her cheek. Then tilt your head to the side, get her bottom lip, and close your eyes. Let instinct take over from there. You'll know what to do in the moment. If you wanted to try practicing it before then though...There's always your pillow. You can try holding it and doing the head tilt. Everyone starts with a pillow anyway. It's a right of passage. Also, use your arm. Just bend it and bring it up to your lips. It'll give you a feel for how much pressure to apply. 'Cause that's important too. You don't wanna do too much or you'll knock her onto her back."</p><p>Inuyasha swallowed and nodded as Sesshomaru stood up from his bed and turned down his radio a little before unlocking his door and opening it.</p><p>"And Yash?"</p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p>"Don't rush it. Wait until you're good and ready and you can play that song. And...practice singing it too. Even if your voice cracks. Do it for her."</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha had been acting weird for the last two weeks, and she knew it was because she had asked him when he was going to kiss her. She wished she could take it back. He was fidgety every time they were alone together, and when they did their homework together, she could feel him watching her.</p><p>She was normally good at reading his thoughts, but right now...She couldn't get anything from him. And it was beginning to drive her crazy.</p><p>She wanted to know how badly she had messed up! Wanted to know how to fix it. She'd rather have him as her friend than as nothing at all. The idea that this was the beginning of the end was making her heartache.</p><p>"Ok, now -3+8...What do you think that one equals?" Inuyasha asked her, looking down at her worksheet.</p><p>They were laying on his family room floor, huddled shoulder to shoulder working on their math homework. And it was hard to focus…</p><p>He had started using old spice deodorant recently, and it made her head a little dizzy. In a good way. Or also a bad way. She wanted him to take her in his arms and just...<em>hold her</em>. And <em>kiss her</em>...even though he didn't want to. And it made it really hard to focus on everything else.</p><p>"Kags? You paying attention to me?"</p><p>"Yes! Yeah! Ummm...11?"</p><p>"No," he sighed, running his fingers through his bangs, and she bit the inside of her cheek. <em>She</em> wanted to run her fingers through his hair too…Rub his sweet puppy dog ears...</p><p>"Look," he tried again. "When it's a negative, and you're adding it to a positive number, you…"</p><p>"Subtract them?"</p><p>"So that means that -3+8 is…?"</p><p>"5?"</p><p>"Right! So put down 5," he nodded, writing it onto his own sheet. "Now -2-9?"</p><p>"7?"</p><p>"Kaaaaags," he groaned, rolling onto his back. "You're impossible."</p><p>"Yeah? I'll show you 'impossible'!" she smirked, her eyes twinkling dangerously as she launched herself at him. Her fingers began to seek out all the ticklish spots they knew by heart, making him laugh. His eyes crinkled in the corners as he shut them, and he had a wide smile on his face…His hair fanned out around his head and his ears pressed themselves flat to his head.</p><p>He tried wiggling away from her, but she was too determined to keep him in place and suffer her wrath. She moved to her knees and swung a leg over his middle, pinning him to the ground as she sat upon him. There was no escaping her now! Not unless he wanted to hurt her...but he wouldn't. She trusted him with her life.</p><p>And she'd trust him with her heart too if he would let her in.</p><p>The thought made her freeze. It was only for a second, but that's all he needed. She was on her back in seconds, the air knocked from her lungs as he pinned her down, grabbing her hands and throwing them above her head. His hair fell down around his shoulders, shielding them from the outside world, and for a second it was just the two of them.</p><p>Her playful smile slipped off her lips as she looked up into his smiling face, his eyes dancing in amusement.</p><p>He was so handsome…</p><p>"Gottcha, Ka-go-me," he teased, and she found herself struggling to remember to breathe as his face softened. He seemed to realize the position they were in a few seconds after she had, but he didn't seem bothered by it.</p><p>If anything, he seemed to ponder something for a moment, before he released one of her hands. She watched as he moved his hand to the side of her face, gently smoothing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Kagome felt her heart jump into her throat as he tenderly cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin for a second, and she watched his eyes drift from hers to her lips.</p><p>Was...was he…?</p><p>Was Inuyasha about to kiss her?</p><p>She tilted her head up slightly in a silent invitation, desperately trying to encourage him and tell him to do it. Her heart began to race in her chest when he leaned down. Her palms tingled as he got closer and closer, and her eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>"Kagome!" his mother called from the kitchen as the storm door opened with its telltale creak. Her eyes snapped open and saw Inuyasha's widened before he threw himself away from her, a blush staining his cheeks as he picked up his pencil. She followed his lead, and seconds later, his mother appeared in the doorway to the family room. "Dear, your father is here," she beamed. "How is homework coming?"</p><p>"G-good!" she replied shakily, beginning to gather her things up. "Just working on our math."</p><p>"Y-yeah. She's DOing better," Inuyasha squeaked out, and his mother shot them a questioning look as she shoved everything back onto her backpack.</p><p>"Yeah, just struggling with positives and negatives," she nodded, standing up. "I'll see you on Monday Yash!"</p><p>"O-oh...Ok. Yeah. M-Monday. Do you want me to come by and get you?"</p><p>"That's up to you," she shrugged, shouldering her backpack. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"</p><p>"Yeah! I'll call you," he nodded, and she tried to ignore the erratic beating of her heart in her chest.</p><p>"Ok! Sounds good! Bye! See you later Mrs. Takashashi! I'll see you guys later!"</p><p>"Bye Kagome!" he called after her, and she tried to not resent his mother as she passed her in the doorway.</p><p>He was going to kiss her! She was so sure of it! And now he might never try again! Why did her dad have to come <em>right then</em>?</p><p>"Hey Cute Sweet," he greeted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and she tried to resist the urge to shrug him off.</p><p>She knew it wasn't his fault, but that wasn't making it any easier. She had been so close. <em>So. Close</em>. Her first real kiss...and with <em>Inuyasha…</em></p><p>"How was your day," her father prodded, and she grunted out a sour "good" as he picked up her bike, loading it into the back of his truck. She flung her backpack into the bed with a scowl as she hopped into the car, slamming the door shut. She saw him wince in the side mirror as she stared out the window. She watched as he removed his ball cap before running his fingers through his thinning black hair and replaced it with a sigh.</p><p>Her father hopped into the driver's side and started the engine with a twist of the keys he left in the ignition before he slowly started heading down the driveway. The world passed by in a blur outside her window. Green grass and wide, open fields passed as her mind loosened, her attention on nothing as a daydream played in her mind. She was back in the Takahashi's family room, lying on that floor. Inuyasha hovering over her. His hair blocking out the world around them. His lips slowly lowered to hers, lightly pressing them together. Soft and gentle. They looked like they would feel soft at least...and in <em>just</em> the right way…And-</p><p>"Any plans this weekend I should know about Kagome?"</p><p>"Nope," she shook her head, her tone sharp and clipped as she continued to look out the window. First, his timing ruins her chance to kiss him...and now he was interrupting her daydreams of it!</p><p>Her father was <em>really</em> starting to grate on her nerves.</p><p>"Well, there's a Clint Eastwood marathon on tonight. Care to join me?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"No? You love watching Clint Eastwood with me."</p><p>"I'm not in the mood, Papa."</p><p>She saw him glance over at her with a worried look on his face before turning his attention back to the road.</p><p>"Alright...well...How was homework going with Inuyasha?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>She heard him sigh in exasperation as their driveway came into view.</p><p>"What were you two working on?"</p><p>"Math," she replied, continuing to look out the window. If she kept her eyes on the window, she wouldn't scream at him. She <em>really</em> didn't want to scream at him, but she could feel it bubbling up in her chest. This little ball of <em>anger</em>.</p><p>"Yeah? He's really helped ya with that. We were real proud of you with that last test."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Kagome…" he sighed, taking her hand, "what's wrong Cute Sweet?"</p><p>"Stop calling me that," she rumbled, jerking her hand from him. It wasn't fair. She knew she wasn't being fair. It wasn't his fault...but...it <em>was...</em></p><p>"Kagome!"</p><p>"You ruined everything, Papa! You came too early, and right when-"</p><p>She stopped herself. She didn't want to go into this with her dad. He wasn't going to care about her romantic life. Or lack thereof. Or how he had just <em>ruined</em> the one she had. Or the chance at one at least…</p><p>"When?" her father prompted as their house came into view.</p><p>"Nothing, Papa. Forget it."</p><p>She felt her father park the car and kill the engine, but he didn't unlock the doors. Ok. Fine. She was just going to do it herself. She pulled the pin in the door up to unlock it, and her father locked the car again before she could hop out.</p><p>"Kagome," her father began, "What's going on? What do you mean I came too early?"</p><p>"Nothing," she mumbled. "Just...forget it..."</p><p>"I don't think I can forget it when you've been in a rotten mood all the way home. Did something happen?" he pressed, his brow wrinkling as his blue eyes looked at her in concern.</p><p>"Nothing! Nothing happened! And that's the problem," she wailed, burying her face in her hands with a groan. "Inuyasha was...I swear he was…"</p><p>"What," her father pressed, rubbing her back. "Kagome?"</p><p>"He didn't kiss me," she mumbled, grinding her palms into her eyes.</p><p>Her father sat silently beside her, and she had the sudden impression that he wished he hadn't prodded her for an answer.</p><p>"Ah...well...I see," he fumbled, and a part of her thought it was funny, hearing him figure out how to "make it better". Not that he could. The moment was ruined, and she was home. There was no fixing that now. "I didn't realize that you and Inuyasha were…"</p><p>"We aren't."</p><p>She wanted to be, though. So badly...She liked him <em>so</em> much...He was her best friend...Attractive...Sweet...Well. At times, at least. She didn't want anyone other than him. She didn't think she ever would.</p><p>"I see...And he was….going to kiss you…when I came?"</p><p>"I think so," she whispered smally, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as she looked down into her lap.</p><p>"And you wanted him to kiss you?"</p><p>She could only close her eyes and nod.</p><p>"Oh...Well then…" he sighed, and she saw him fidget with the keys in his lap. She wondered if he was about to pawn her off onto her mother, or just let her deal with it on her own. "You know that if he was going to do it now, he's going to try again in the future, right?"</p><p>"Will he though?" she whined. Things had been so weird between them lately! Ever since she stupidly asked him to...and then when he was about to...What happens if he decided to just...She didn't know! They were just in such a weird place right now and she just wanted it to end! She either wanted him to kiss her or get to a place where they could pretend it never happened!</p><p>It just...Sucked. Everything about this sucked.</p><p>"Kagome...String Bean, it will. If he likes you, he will try again at some point."</p><p>"Don't call me a string bean," she complained, wrapping her arms around her chest. She didn't want <em>another</em> reminder that she was underdeveloped and thin and lanky!</p><p>Oh <em>no!</em></p><p>What if Inuyasha decided he wanted to be with a girl with boobs instead!</p><p>She wanted to be with him so badly...But she couldn't compete with half the girls in school, and now she was worried that because they hadn't kissed, Inuyasha was going to lose what little interest he might have in her in favor of someone with a bra size.</p><p><em>Any</em> bra size.</p><p>She felt hopeless now. She didn't have a shot at him. Her shot was gone, and she was going to die alone and unkissed.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he apologized softly, and she looked up at him with glossy eyes. "Kagome...Sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you. Or ruin your chance at kissing Inuyasha," he continued, scrunching his face up a little at the thought of her kissing the neighbors son. "But I don't think you've lost your chance. Or any chance. If a guy makes a move on a girl, and she's his best friend like you're Inuyasha's best friend, one interruption isn't going to keep him from trying again. He will find a way. He would be crazy not to. He knows what he could have, and he wouldn't let that go without a fight."</p><p>He wouldn't?</p><p>No. He wouldn't.</p><p>Her father was right, wasn't he? What she had with Inuyasha was special. Even if things were weird...it was because they both wanted to try to add to what they already had, wasn't it? Maybe he didn't want a girl with boobs. Maybe he didn't want a girl who was covering her face in makeup or stuffing their bras to accentuate the boobs she already did have.</p><p>Maybe he wanted someone he could skip rocks with in the creek. Someone he could cuddle around a fire. Someone he could bike to in the middle of the night because he needed to talk.</p><p>Maybe he wanted <em>her</em>.</p><p>And maybe he <em>would</em> try again.</p><p>She just needed to be patient.</p><p>"You're right, Papa...thanks," she smiled weakly, wrapping her arms around his neck, startling him.</p><p>"Of course Sweetie," he replied, letting out a breath she hadn't realized he had been holding. She guessed that he was praying that he had found the magic words, and he had.</p><p>When they parted, he unlocked the car so they could hop out and smirked, "I think I should bring out my shotgun the next time he comes over though. Just so he doesn't get any funny ideas."</p><p>"Papaaaa!"</p><hr/><p>He didn't call Kagome Friday night. He couldn't do it. He was too nervous after what had happened earlier. He had been so close...but it hadn't been what Sesshomaru had told him to do. So he chickened out. He could have done it so much faster. Just...<em>gone</em> for it, but he hesitated. Because that wasn't the plan.</p><p>Stupid fucking plan.</p><p>If it hadn't been for that, it would be over with. Like ripping a bandaid. All the stress and pressure would be gone, and he and Kagome could be…</p><p>Dating? Maybe?</p><p>He knew he liked the sound of it. Dating Kagome. Calling her his girlfriend. It made him smile.</p><p>She wanted that too, right? Or else she wouldn't have asked him to kiss her. Or tilted her head up like that. She was signaling that he had clearance to kiss her. Which was good.</p><p>All of the signals she was putting out were good.</p><p>He was just the one who was too chicken shit to act on it.</p><p>He leaned against his pillow on his bed, running through the song one more time.</p><p>Friday had galvanized him. He had already been working on this...but…</p><p>After he had almost kissed her on Friday, he wanted it. <em>Badly</em>. He wanted to feel her lips on his. Wanted to see her sweet, shy smile after. Hear her go "wow".</p><p>He sighed blissfully, absently imagining what she would look like after. How she would look at <em>him</em> after.</p><p>He absently strummed the strings on his guitar, letting himself daydream for a moment.</p><p>He wanted it.</p><p>He wanted to kiss her.</p><p>He didn't think he wanted to wait anymore. He had the song. Had worked on it all Friday and Saturday until his family's ears bled. Had absently run through all of the chords mentally again and again at church that morning.</p><p>He wanted to do it.</p><p>Now.</p><p>He was ready.</p><hr/><p>"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, from his place on the tree limb right outside her bedroom window. "Kagome, come here!"</p><p>Inuyasha listened as he heard Kagome softly pad across the hardwood floor of her bedroom before opening her rickety window.</p><p>"Inuyasha?" she greeted uncertainly, and he hopped onto her window ledge before slipping inside.</p><p>"Come with me - I wanna show you something," he explained excitedly, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the stairs.</p><p>"What do you want to show me?" she pressed, stumbling along as she followed him. They had hardly spoken all weekend. They hadn't even spoken at church. He had been too distracted, and then the Takahashis left almost as soon as church was over.</p><p>She hadn't had a chance to talk to him. If she hadn't caught him looking over at her several times, she would have thought that he was upset with her. Or something else. But his parents had genuinely wanted to get home. One of their cows was about to give birth so…</p><p>She had tried to not read into it, but it had been hard.</p><p>At least he was pushing her out the front door and forcing her to sit under the tree outside of her window.</p><p>The same one he had broken his arm falling from years before.</p><p>"Yash, what's going on?" she asked for the millionth him since he had gotten her, and he just shook his head, grabbing his guitar from the base of the tree next to his bike.</p><p>"Gimmie a sec, wouldja?"</p><p>"Ok," she replied skeptically, a bit nervous as he sat down beside her, getting the guitar situated in his lap.</p><p>"I...I wanted to show ya something I've been working on. I think I got it right, now."</p><p>"Alright," she nodded nervously, internally cringing. She really didn't think she could take more of his guitar playing. It sounded like-</p><p>Her mind stopped as Inuyasha began to strum his fingers across the strings, the melody smooth and coherent for once. It...It was actually pretty good. And she recognized the song, too.</p><p>
  <em>"Wise men say...Only fools rush in..."</em>
</p><p>He was singing? F-for her? <em>This?</em></p><p>
  <em>"But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?"</em>
</p><p>W-was he...Could he be…</p><p>
  <em>"Like a river flows, surely to the sea...Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be…"</em>
</p><p>Was he trying to tell her something? Why had he learned such a romantic song? This wasn't like him!</p><p>
  <em>"Take my hand...Take my whole life too...For I can't help falling in love with you…"</em>
</p><p>She was speechless. Her heart was in her throat as she watched him play. His eyes trained on his guitar the whole time, either because he was concentrating...or because he was afraid to look at her. She didn't know which.</p><p>
  <em>"Like a river flows...Surely to the sea...Darling, so it goes...Some things are meant to be…"</em>
</p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p>
  <em>"Take my hand...Take my whole life too...For I can't help falling in love with you...For I can't help falling in love with you…"</em>
</p><p>She loved it. It was...he was amazing. It was amazing...and when he finished, he looked back up at her, and her breath caught in her throat.</p><p>His eyes were so soft and also nervous as he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. He tenderly cupped her cheek as his eyes searched her face before whispering, "I just can't help falling for ya, Kags."</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>His face moved closer to hers.</p><p>She stopped breathing.</p><p>His head tilted to the side.</p><p>She felt faint.</p><p>His eyes drifted shut.</p><p>And then…</p><p>She felt their lips press together, ever so gently like the brush of a butterfly's wing. Soft. Tender. So light you would have thought you had imagined it. Only she knew better. She knew what he had just done, and given the fear and worry on his face, as well as the sweet blush she saw when he pulled away from her...She knew it was real, and her heart exploded with happiness. It had never felt so full before in her life, and she was trying her best to not squeal.</p><p>It had been better than she could have ever imagined it being.</p><p>"Yash," she smiled shyly, raising her fingers to her bottom lip, bashfully glancing down to her lap before looking back up at his red face.</p><p>"Kags?" he replied, his voice squeaking a little from nerves.</p><p>"It was good," she complimented, biting her lower lip.</p><p>"W-what was?"</p><p>"I'll let you decide," she replied, leaning forward and tilting her head to the side, internally sighing from happiness as his lips met hers once more.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>20 Years Later</em>
</p><p>Sunlight poured across her eyes, slowly waking Kagome from the most pleasant dream. She couldn't remember the details...but she knew it was good when it left her feeling like this. All warm and safe and secure and loved...Almost like she didn't have a care in the world. She loved waking up like that.</p><p>She felt a hand twitch on her abdomen and looked down to see the morning light glinting off the simple silver wedding band her husband wore. His hand was resting innocently against the thin cotton of her shirt, his muscles lax and his hand limp until it twitched. His thumb moved across her abdomen, and she felt him pull her closer, tucking her into his chest as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as he sighed, placing a tender kiss on the skin just under her ear.</p><p>"Good morning," he breathed, and she turned over in his arms, looking into his sleepy golden eyes.</p><p>"Morning, Yash," she replied, placing her hand on his cheek and gently stroking it with her thumb. "Sleep well?"</p><p>"Mmm…" he sighed. "Well as I could."</p><p>"Stressed about that order?"</p><p>"Resin ain't curing as fast as it should. Worried I won't be able to get it out in time."</p><p>"You will. You always do."</p><p>"Mmm," he replied, climbing over her body and pinning her wrists above her head. The movement pulled the fabric of the sheet away from their bodies and it pooled around his waist, exposing his bare chest as he smiled roguishly down at her. His cropped shoulder-length hair fell around them, partially shielding them from the early morning light. "Always such faith in me, Kags...What would I do without ya?"</p><p>She tilted her head up in a silent invitation, and he eagerly leaned down, claiming her lips with his. They were soft and warm and felt like she was being wrapped up in a warm blanket of comfort. He <em>was</em> her comfort. Her whole world.</p><p>Him and-</p><p>The doorknob jiggled, signaling that a certain someone had awoken and wasn't going to wait for them anymore. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a pair of inquisitive brown eyes and a mess of bushy black hair.</p><p>Inuyasha quickly moved off of his wife as their daughter determined that they were in fact awake, and hurled herself across their bedroom and threw herself into their bed.</p><p>"Mommy! Daddy!" She squealed, jumping atop her father, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was Daddy's little princess, and they all knew it. He didn't even try to hide it. It was his nickname for her.</p><p>After everything they had been through though...she couldn't blame him. He treasured their family more than anything else in the world. He'd do anything for them...and for her.</p><p>"Good morning Princess," Inuyasha grinned, pressing kissed all over their daughter's face as she giggled and squealed in delight from the attention. "And how did you sleep?"</p><p>"Good," she giggled. "Daddy, do you know what today is?"</p><p>"Hmm…" he pondered. "Is it...Monday?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Wednesday?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Well then...It <em>must</em> be Thursday!"</p><p>"Daddy!" she giggled, shaking her head. "It's Pancake Saturday!"</p><p>"What?! Pancake Saturday!" he gasped dramatically. "No! We just had Pancake Saturday a few days ago!"</p><p>"Yes! It's today! Mommy! Tell him!"</p><p>"Yeah Daddy!" she teased as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his embrace. "It's Pancake Saturday."</p><p>"Well...if my Little Princess and my Sweet Queen say so...I guess it must be Pancake Saturday. What do my ladies want in them? Bananas? Blueberries?"</p><p>"We're out of blueberries," Kagome reminded him. "But you know what we aren't out of? <em>CHOCOLATE CHIPS!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"OH! YES! DADDY! DADDY! PLEASE! CHOCOLATE CHIPS! AND BANANAS! DADDY CAN WE HAVE BOTH?!"</em>
</p><p>"I think we can have both," he smiled, leaning down to kiss their daughter's forehead before placing one more on her own. "Why don't you come and help me?"</p><p>"YAY!" their daughter squealed, running out of the room and down the stairs.</p><p>"You really want that ball of energy having chocolate chips in her pancakes?" he pressed, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"We're dropping her off at your parents later," she shrugged casually. She and Inuyasha had plans that day that involved giving them another grandbaby. His mother could take care of her. "They can handle her," a devious smile slowly spreading across her face.</p><p>"Mrs. Takahashi! Sometimes I swear," he grinned, shaking his head as he pulled the sheets away from his side of the bed, hopping out. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her arm atop them and pressing her hand to the side of her face as she watched his every movement. The way his muscles rippled under his skin...the methodical grace of his every gesture...She loved this view. She never wanted to live without it again. She watched as he quickly pulled a plain white t-shirt from the dresser and threw it on over his head.</p><p>"Come down when you're ready? It's gon take a sec until they're ready anyway."</p><p>Her hand slid up the side of her face until she was cupping her ear, her head cocked slightly to the side.</p><p>"Only if you kiss me again," she smiled, and he broke out into a large grin.</p><p>"Woman, I'll never stop kissing you again," he promised, leaping back into bed and pushing her back down. He propped himself up on his arms until he was just barely hovering above her, his eyes dancing across her face. Taking the slight flush of her skin. The giant smile she tried to hide by biting her lower lip. The brightness of her blue eyes.</p><p>"I love you, Kags," he breathed, smoothing her hair behind her ear and cupping the side of her face. A move he had learned long ago. Mastered over the years. Had learned she absolutely loved...a move he had come to adore because it brought him closer to her.</p><p>"Not as much as I love you," she replied, and he let out a breathy chuckle.</p><p>"Woman, that ain't even possible."</p><p>His lips brushed against hers just once. It was sweet. Chaste. Told her just how much she meant to him. He pulled away before she could bring him back for more, and she pouted at him.</p><p>"Sorry, Darling...Can't keep our Princess waiting. It's Pancake Saturday," he smirked, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose. "See you in a few."</p><p>"Mmm," she pouted prettily. "Fine. Only because pancakes are on the line."</p><p>She heard his laugh disappear down the hall and the stairs as he left to turn their kitchen into a war zone of flour and egg.</p><p>She rolled over in bed and checked her email and other various notifications until the smell of pancakes wafted through the air.</p><p>It was time.</p><p>She threw the sheets off her body and stretched before slowly getting up and leaving their bedroom. The second she opened the door, she heard soft music filtering up from the kitchen, and a warm smile spread across her face.</p><p>She knew this song.</p><p>She <em>loved</em> this song.</p><p>It was <em>their </em>song.</p><p>As she lumbered down the stairs, she heard her husband and daughter butchering the song as they sang, faces and arms covered in flour and batter.</p><p>Inuyasha flipped a pancake as his little princess happily ate her way through the one on her plate.</p><p><em>"For I can't help falling in love with you…"</em> They finished, and she wished she had recorded the whole thing. It made her heart burst, seeing the two of them share this precious moment together. He had his back to her as he checked on the pancakes, but his ear flicked towards her, letting her know that he knew she was there.</p><p>"Princess, do you know why Mommy and Daddy love this song?"</p><p>"No," she replied as Kagome entered their kitchen, picking up the pot of coffee Inuyasha had brewed and poured it into the coffee mug beside it.</p><p>"No! Should we tell her, Kags?"</p><p>"Hmmm…" she pondered, a large smile spreading her across her lips. "I don't know...Do you want to hear about it, Baby?"</p><p>"YEAH!" She shouted, and Inuyasha's head rolled back onto his shoulders as he let out a full-bodied chuckle at her response.</p><p>"Alright...Well, it's because Daddy learned this song when he went to kiss Mommy for the first time," he explained, reaching over to pick up his own mug of coffee.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yup," she confirmed. "Why don't you start from the beginning, Yash?"</p><p>"If that's that you want," he grinned, plating the pancake and gesturing for her to sit and eat. "It all started bout twenty years ago when Mommy and Daddy were on the phone one night…"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Fan art by <a href="https://katiebug91.tumblr.com/">Katiebug91</a> - used with permission. I LOVE IT!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Story is One Last Ride canon. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>